ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GEW Collision Course 2006
Collision Course 2006 was the first in Global Extreme Wrestling’s annual Collision Course pay-per-view series. The official theme song was Wasteland by 10 Years. History The feud between The Undertaker and Petey Williams had escalated over the past couple of months, with Williams – with Eric Young’s help – winning the GEW United States Championship and renaming it the GEW Canadian Championship. The rematch at Collision Course, featuring wildcard Edge, was as much about national pride as the championship. Alex Shelley and Johnny Devine, with their sometime ally Abyss, had been feuding with Hidden Fears (Dean Heartly and Luke Ingamells) for the GEW Tag Team Championship. At the previous pay-per-view, GEW Payback 2006, Shelley and Abyss turned on Devine and aligned themselves with Jimmy Rave and Prince Nana as The Embassy. The war between Hidden Fears and The Embassy continued throughout the intervening month. K.C. McGrath, as Triple H’s protégé, was feuding with Shawn Michaels, costing him victories and playing mind games with him, while Michaels was attempting to do the same to Triple H. Meanwhile, Chronic had made an immediate target of Michaels’ ally Christopher Daniels. Collision Course 2006 was to prove the single biggest night in the ongoing battle between Triple H’s Cerebral Disaster faction and Shawn Michaels’ Anti Establishment faction, with McGrath, Triple H, Chronic and Caspian Landon respectively facing Michaels, Randy Orton, Daniels and Hollywood Bull. The factions' scorecard from the event was 2-1-1 to Cerebral Disaster. The Event This pay-per-view marked the debut of Team Canada. Triple H gave K.C. Mcgrath two pep talks during the course of the event. Results *Edge (w/ Lita) def. Petey Williams © and The Undertaker in a triple-threat Texas death match to win the GEW Canadian Championship. :*After The Undertaker laid out Edge and Williams, four figures in hockey masks ran in and assaulted him with hockey sticks. They helped Edge and Williams to their feet, and Williams allowed Edge to pin Undertaker. ::*Following the match, Edge announced that he and Williams, along with the masked individuals – who revealed themselves to be Trish Stratus, Coach D'Amore, Eric Young and Chris Jericho – were allies and would now collectively be known as Team Canada. He then speared Lita, ending his relationship with her. *Dean Heartly & Luke Ingamells def. Abyss & Alex Shelley in an elimination hardcore tag team tornado match to win the GEW Tag Team Championship. :*Ingamells pinned Abyss after Abyss missed a splash through the announce table. :*Shelly pinned Heartly with a schoolboy rollup after giving Ingamells a low blow. :*Ingamells pinned Shelley after a Gunslinger DDT. *Caspian Landon def. Hollywood Bull in a barbed-wire match. :*Landon forced Bull to submit with the Restart. ::*Bull reached the ropes, but let go as he grabbed the barbed wire. *Christopher Daniels def. Chronic in a Boiler Room Brawl to retain the GEW Intercontinental Championship. :*Daniels exited the room after knocking out Chronic with a moonsault through a glass panel. *Triple H def. Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy in a ladder match to retain the GEW Championship. :*Triple H retrieved the belt after pushing Orton, who was on another ladder next to him, to the floor. *GEW Extreme Chaos Champion K.C. McGrath and Shawn Michaels fought to a no-contest in a Concrete Cage match. :*General Manager Jim Cornette ordered the match to be halted after McGrath and Michaels were both knocked unconscious. ::*As a result, Cornette vacated the Extreme Chaos Championship. Category:Events Collision Course 2006